


l'amour est dans l'air (love is in the air)

by Bibliotheca Eorzea (kurotsuba)



Series: Bibliotheca Eorzea: Tales of Wand'ring Adventurers [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/F, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Ishgard (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, Starlight Celebration (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotsuba/pseuds/Bibliotheca%20Eorzea
Summary: Starlight has descended upon the snow-covered Eorzea,and it's the time of the year once more to to bring joy to everyone—including the less fortunate children waiting for a certain surprise...COMPLETE.
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV) & Everyone, Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV) & Original Character(s), Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV) & Other(s), Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Everyone, Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s), Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Other(s)
Series: Bibliotheca Eorzea: Tales of Wand'ring Adventurers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655977
Kudos: 2





	1. Cover Header

**Author's Note:**

> **Elemental RP Secret Santa Exchange 2019.**   
>  **Gift fic for Myuri Nohn (Tonberry).**


	2. Coerthas Western Highlands, ET 11:00 PM

" _Dashing through the snow_  
_On a singing chocobo_  
_Under the starlight_  
_Grinning with delight—_ "

"Shut up, Juno."

No one in their right mind would be out on a night raging with a snowstorm, arguing over petty things at the top of the rocky Twinpools mountains. No one except a trio of the oddest companions you wouldn't usually find across Eorzea, all of whom shared similar paleness that could blend in with the whitewashed scenery—except they were too occupied bickering with each other to enjoy the winter wonderland.

The singer was a wind-up minion in the likeness of the Queen of Shadows, Scathach, emitting an aura of haughtiness that didn't diminish with its miniature size. The subject of its merry song was a snow-white chocobo that failed to camouflage into the background with its bright red barding, reminiscent of the one given out at the Starlight event in Gridania a few days ago. The leader of the trio, a Xaela female in Shire gears with a monocle top hat that didn't quite suit her, snatched the minion off the air and threw it violently at the icy ground.

" _K-Kweh._ "

The chocobo shuddered, nudging the Xaela gently with its beak before moving in closer, ruffling its feathers against her. It clearly didn't like to be out in the cold, and it wanted to snuggle up to its owner for warmth. The Xaela then turned her attention to the chocobo, ignoring the spluttering wind-up Scathach that finally poked its head out of the snow.

' _Come on, you'd never know if you didn't try! Shiro would make a fine addition to the Chocobo Choir and we'll have the gils rolling in no time!_ '

"You only want me to ditch Shiro for the money. _Not_ happening."

Sora Amariyo gave Juno the talking-toy Scathach a death glare, then pulled out a letter from her— _his_ —pocket. He could recall the frantic delivery Moogle that dragged itself across the stone ground at Falcon's Nest to pass the juice-stained envelope to him. He also felt a little sorry for scaring the poor fellow when it called him _ma'am_ because of his physical gender. Sighing, he glanced down the yellowing paper to read its contents for the third time today.

> _Dearest Sora,_
> 
> _How are you? It has been almost a year since the last time you visited the children at Menphina's Arms. They really missed you—and I miss you too. The stories of your grand adventures keep them in high spirits while you bring back collectibles and gils to the orphanage. We're literally thriving here! I can't thank you enough for all your help—now I don't have to break my teeth on the frozen pineapple pudding I've been trying to save for weeks, and I can share them with the other kids too!_
> 
> _Can't wait to see you soon!_
> 
> _With lots of love,_  
>  _Zhloe_
> 
> _P.S. Khloe misses you so much that she can't stop talking about you over dinner every evening!_

Sora shook his head, but not without breaking a small smile at the thought of the scatterbrained but upbeat Miqo'te trying her best for the orphans of Idyllshire to repay the kindness she had received as a child. He didn't want to admit that he empathized with her cause; he had a similar past, albeit with more complications he didn’t like to babble to strangers. Unlike Zhloe Aliapoh, his late foster mother, I'suca Amariyo, wasn't exactly a caring person, and he still wondered from time to time what her true agenda was when she saved him as an infant nineteen summers ago.

Tucking the letter into his pocket, he glanced up at the night sky. A hint of disappointment flashed across his face that he wouldn't get the catch the aurora lights tonight with the snowstorm roaring around him and he shrugged, hopping onto Shiro's back with a determined look.

"Alright buddy, it's time for work."


	3. The Azim Steppe, ET 8:00 AM

The warmer weather and clear sky of Othard were a welcome change from the bleak coldness of Ishgard. As he watched Shiro frolicking across the grassland, Sora couldn't help feeling a pang of complication as he glanced around Azim Steppe. Here was the homeland to his race, the Xaela tribes, and was said to be where his kind originated from according to the legends—if only he was an Eorzean Xaela. He wasn't sure if he truly belonged here, but he did find it fascinating to learn about them when he passed by the Far East highlands during one of his adventures. He would have liked to learn more about his race from his original home, the Ninth, but nothing was left except a gaping void, leaving him as the lone survivor of a world best left forgotten. His lips tightened at the gnawing fear of the hazy memories of his past fading away and forgetting his true roots with each passing time, then he shook his head to clear his clouded mind.

While the Xaelas were interesting, the Namazus were a completely different matter.

"Yes, yes, we can complete your order on time if Gyoshin can keep his wits together," Seigetsu the Enlightened scoffed and he sneered at his companion, which was amplified by his narrowed gaze. "In fact, we're very grateful for you to come to us with this offer, Miss—I mean, Mister Sora. For our kind to be finally recognized and respected, the new era for the Namazus have come!"

"Uh, sure? It's my pleasure, I guess." _But first, you should really deflate that insufferable ego._

Luckily for Sora, Seigetsu couldn't read the dark thoughts in his mind, and so he went on, "However, we also have a favor to ask of you."

_Here we go again._

"Can you go to Dawn Throne and collect, well, what's-his-whiskers? The Nervous Namazu whom I don't bother to recall his name."

* * *

It nearly took seven minutes of flying around to find the Namazu lying in the moat surrounding the Oronir tribe's current residence, half dying and all ready to be served as food.

"O-Oh, it's you. T-Thank the Big Ones, yes… yes."

"For Hydelyn's bloody sake, get up already."

"N-No, no," he stammered, still twitching with glazed eyes in the water. "I-I can't feel my fins anymore. I… don't even know which way is up, too."

Rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness, Sora went down and stuffed the Namazu into the chocobo saddlebag.

"P-Please, please be gentle!"

"If you don't shut up, I'll roast you here and now. I still haven't eaten my breakfast yet."

And that silenced the squirming bag for the rest of the trip back to the Namazus' festive stronghold, Dhoro Iloh.


	4. Idyllshire, ET 6:00 PM

It was a curious sight to see the usually quiet orphanage bustling with people; the interior was wildly decorated with lights and children's colorful handicrafts, and the tables filled with a mouth-watering feast.

"Miss Sora!" One of the orphans, T'kebbe Morh, when she spotted him trying to sneak out of the party. "You really came!"

"Uh… yeah." Frowning slightly at the honorific used to address him, Sora made a mental note to polish his stealth skills when he returns to Limsa Lominsa.

The young Miqo'te girl's attention quickly turned to the gift box he had left behind under the indoor cedar tree. "Oh, you got presents for us? I wonder what's inside!" Without further ado, she pounced on the box and began to untangle the ribbons with her deft fingers, which was a sharp contrast to the clumsiness of the Aliapoh sisters. With her wide eyes shining with excitement, she put a hand into the opened box. "Oh, what's this? It feels soft and fluffy… _Oh!_ "

"Happy Starlight… I guess? There are enough for all the children here."

He wasn't sure if T'kebbe heard what he had just said as she squealed in delight at the stuffed Namazu, literally squashing the toy with a fierce hug. "Aww, this is really cute! Thank you very much, Miss Sora! I’ll cherish it forever!"

"Not so fast, T'kebbe!"

Turning around, Sora raised an eyebrow at Khloe Aliapoh, with her hands on her hips as she spoke up with an indignant tone. "We can't just accept Miss Sora's kindness for free without giving something in return!"

"It's alri—" Before he could politely decline the offer, Khloe had pushed a package into his hands.

" _Pretty please!_ "

With a shrug, he accepted it as he was told. The earnestness on the girls' faces were unsettling, and Sora found himself praying hard, desperately hoping the gift wasn't something over the top that could give his annoying stalker, Juno, another excuse to torment him about his many personal dilemmas. Unwrapping the clumsily tied ribbons, he put a hand into the package, and his fingers felt something silky to the touch. His heart beat harder and faster in his chest as he slowly pulled out the mysterious present, and he raised an eyebrow when he realized what it was.

He spread out a lovely white gown that would blend well with his already pale complexion, adorned with soft feathers along the breastplate. It was certainly beautiful, and he turned to the girls with a questioning look, wondering how in seven hells they could manage to get their hands on something like this.

"It's a trade secret," Khloe boasted jokingly; then she laughed, albeit with a sheepish look. "We went to Miss Rowena for advice when she came around to check on us on a rare visit, and she was happy to help us out, saying that she was also grateful to your service for the House of Splendors. The base dress is from her—I don't know where she got this from, actually—and we add the feathers to the front. T'kebbe is really good with weaving! Well, she's always great with her hands!"

It was a good thing Sora decided not to comment on their crafting abilities. Even if he was a straightforward and blunt person who was capable of terrorizing the Namazus to obedience, he wasn't completely tactless to spoil the occasion for the children who had been looking forward to the event for a long time. The eager looks on the young faces around him made him gulp nervously.

"You will wear it now, won't you?" Khloe begged; Sora had to glance away to stop himself from getting swallowed by her big, sparkling eyes. "I know you will look gorgeous in this—like the angel you are who has brought hope and happiness to all of us here!"

Although very much reluctant, he closed his eyes and chose to give into the selfish but innocent wants of these kids.

_Maybe, just maybe, I'll be a lady to preserve their smiles for tonight._

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Elemental RP | Dec 2019 | Starlight, Starbright
> 
> Fanfiction & Photos by Sora Amariyo.  
>  _Final Fantasy XIV_ © Square Enix.


End file.
